


Promise Fulfilled

by TheaBA12



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12
Summary: A promise.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Promise Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Vanven Day 2 prompt Promise

It was strange. 

Seeing Vanitas like this in the end was just strange and yet…

“I believe this is better. It is what he wants,”

Ventus stared at Chirithy who was simply petting he Flood hiding by the tree’s shade.

Maybe…

He kneeled down before the Flood, who simply turned to him. It twitched but no other action was taken. 

Ventus brought his hand down to pat and immediately a shiver ran down his spine. Memories and feelings that weren’t his own yet he was seeing them.

He looked to the Flood, who curled closer to Chirithy.

Tears of sadness poured down his face. 

“I am sorry…”

The Flood twitched and it hissed. Venus chuckled.

“Of course, you wouldn’t want an apology. Still…”

Ventus held out his hand.

“Vanitas, I promise I will give you peace,”

The Flood turned to Chirithy, who nodded. Finally, it turned to Ventus and calmly put his paw in his hand.

XxX

It wasn’t easy. 

At least, it was with Aqua. She wasn’t happy with having an enemy in her home. Still, eventually she warmed up to it. It wasn’t really needed for her to know all the truth which surprisingly Vanitas agreed.

Sora and Namine loved spending time with Vanitas. They both had knowing looks. 

Ventus sensed it maybe because Namine had her powers over memories. She could tell with a simple touch and know. 

Vanitas liked her aura the most.

Sora knew and Ventus believed it to be because of his power over hearts. He loved cradling Vanitas and taking him out for walks. 

Vanitas didn’t mind but still felt off with Sora.

Those two knew Vanitas wasn’t a pet yet they kept silent like Ventus. 

The days passed and it was easy. Vanitas was given peace by roaming about where allowed with Ventus. He ate and was given no battles to fight anymore. It was something new and Vanitas obviously enjoyed.

Ventu brought up being put in another body but Vanitas denied with a simple disappearing act.

Fair enough, Ventus had thought seeing Vanitas napping. It was probably better this way anyway.

XxX

Ventus rubbed his hand on Vanitas’s back gently.

So, this is as far as he could go.

It was strange, Vanitas had been able to grow bigger as the years passed. 

He had been able to grow old like Ventus had. But unlike Ventus, who still had years ahead, he was going to pass.

He was currently lying on his side without a care but Vanitas noticed the blinking tired eyes.

The first to know was Chirithy, it wouldn’t leave Vanitas side when he started to slow down.

Sora and Namine later on. A simple look and both would spend their days in the Land of Departure sitting with Vanitas and talking.

Aqua even felt it. She broke into tears. She of all had taken the longest to warm up to Vanitas still not knowing his identity. She eventually had chosen him as her companion for reading and drinking tea. As the meetings happened they became friends at least the closest Vanitas had ever come to admitting.

Ventus sat with him watching the stars and knew it was the day. He continued to blink away what he felt in his eyes. 

Vanitas had been quiet all this time enjoying the last moments with everyone.

“I am sorry…”

Ventus didn’t know what he was apologizing for. A simple scratch to his hand and he turned. Vanitas slowly and weakly crawled into his lap.

“You kept your promise. You have nothing to apologize for,”

Ventus held him close to his chest. He didn’t believe that and hugged tighter thinking this way. 

“I still could’ve done more,” Ventus sobbed.

Vanitas simply curled in but his body was slowly fading. 

“You already have,”

Ventus simply sobbed but he felt others close by. Arms wrapped around his neck followed by hands on his back.

“I had peace. You kept your promise,”

A star shot through the sky. Ventus cried harder.


End file.
